The traveler today is faced with the dilemma of taking his tooth brush which is necessary for modern oral dental hygiene along with him on his journeys yet keeping it clean and sanitary so that it does not accumulate dirt, filth and bacteria. This contamination can come from other items that are packed with the tooth brush, or from placing the tooth on a contaminated surface before or after use. Current medical research indicates the tooth brush is a major contributor to the spread of colds and sickness, yet the tooth brush is a necessary tool in the preservation of teeth and gums.
An object of this invention is a travel case for a tooth brush to guard the bristles and the upper tooth brush handle from coming in contact with the case and becoming contaminated. Another object of this invention is to accommodate various size brushes and various size brush handles and handle shapes.